the Balcony's of Atlantis
by AkimaDoll
Summary: What happens on the balcony, stays on the balcony... A shippy oneshot SongFic set during my fic Twist's of Fate.ShepWeir, TeylaRonon.


OK, this is a completely shippy song-fic that popped into my head...It is a "deleted scene"to my fanfic Twist's of Fate.

as ever, I don't make any money off of this, I don't any any of the charictors (Except Cami), and I am terrified of lawers, so don't sue me!

The song is "Every Time We Touch" by Cascada. (which again, I don't own, butI seriously wish I did...)

...and could someone plaese tell me what a "mary sue" is, and why people call the shep/weir ship "sparky"?

* * *

Elizabeth Weir was leaning on the rail of her favorite balcony with her eyes closed, listening to the sound of the ocean that surrounded the City of Atlantis. No one else was around, this late at night Atlantis was run by a skeleton crew of military personnel. In fact, everyone in their right mind was probably asleep right now. 

Except her.

Elizabeth was so focused on listening to the ocean that she never heard the doors behind her slide open, then closed, she didn't hear the soft footsteps that came up behind her.

It didn't matter that she hadn't heard him, she sensed his presence even before he gently wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Leaning back, Elizabeth's body melted against his, causing her to sigh with sheer happiness.

"I missed you" whispered John Sheppard into her ear.

"I missed you too" Elizabeth whispered back.

They stood that way for a while, listening to the night time sounds of the great city, when, from a distant balcony somewhere beneath them, the sound of a guitar filtered through the night. After a moment, a voice started singing. John and Elizabeth looked at each other smiling in recognition: the voice belonged to John's younger sister Camilla, who had joined the expedition just a week ago.

_I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

_Forgive me my weakness_

_But I don't know why _

_Without you it's hard to survive_

John and Elizabeth snuggled tighter as they listened to his sister's voice.

'_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

On another balcony somewhere in the City, Teyla Emmagen watched the stars, listening to the music that floated in the warm night air. She too had recognized Camilla's voice. She was so intent on listening that she didn't hear Ronon Dex walk up to the railing next to her.

Neither of them spoke, just acknowledged each other's presence, listening to the lyrics of Camilla's song.

_Your arms are my castle_

_Your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall_

Ronon placed his hand over Teyla's, gently entwining his fingers in hers as they slid closer together, facing each other. Ronon raised his other hand, gently cupping the petite Athosian's face, tilting her face up as he lowered his own. Their eyes locked just before their lips met in a soft kiss that seemed to go on for eternity. As the kiss ended, Ronon lifted his head back up, allowing Teyla to lean into his body, her head leaning on his chest. Ronon wrapped his arms around her, holding her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head.

_Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling_

_And every time we kiss, I swear I can fly_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

_Cause every time we touch, I feel the static_

_And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky_

_Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_.

Sitting alone on the balcony outside her room, giving voice to her feelings, letting them float on the wind. Camilla Sheppard sang to the man she loved with all of her heart.

And, sitting alone in a room on a planet in another Galaxy, he heard her.


End file.
